Jojo
Jojo the dolphin is a large, aquatic mammal that is only seen in the Season 4 episode, "Aqua-Farmer." The creature resides at Wet World, where he performs various tricks, often with the help of his trainer. Jojo is a darker version of a dolphin, having grey and black skin and yellow eyes. Appearance Jojo has a really darker appearance than a regular dolphin, which has usually an harmless appearance. He is a large Dolphin with a dark grey-black body. All the lower part of the body (except the tail part) and the lower part of muzzle are coloured in light grey. His eyes are yellow and black. He has the regular anatomy of a dophin, having a fish-like body, cetacean tail, a long muzzle, a dorsal fin and only anterior fins without hind ones. Personality He is a really competitive Dolphin, which loves to do public shows in his aquapark where he does hard tricks using his agility. He is really sure of his potentiality and of himself, infact he laughs a lot when Eustace challenged him. Abilities He has no fighting or dangerous abilities. He is really fast in swimming and limber in movements in order to do the tricks of his shows. History Jojo only appears in the episode ''Aqua-Farmer'', so he is a one-time character. He is a dolphin which has a trainers and perform shows in the Wet World, the aquapark of Nowhere, where he does tricks using his limber body. He is a darker version of a normal dolphin. The family of Courage goes to Wet World to see a show of Jojo and have fun. The trainer is really proud of his "pet" and Jojo does a really good show like always. However, Eustace is unimpressed by his skills and challenges the dolphin for a swimming contest. The trainer and Jojo laughs a lot about his question, but accept the challenge, and Eustace obviosly gets a worthless defeat. However, Eustace asks re-match for the next day, and the trainer accepted. Eustace, even if slower and weaker than the dolphin, managed to be fast for Courage's hypnotic skills which transformed him to a professional swimmer. In the re-match the trainer of Jojo prepares a really hard dangerous route, being sure that only Jojo could swim in a route like that. However the "new" Eustace manages to be faster than Jojo and doing the route well. The trainer, being impressed and angry by this, tries to cheat throwing a bucket on Eustace's head. After this, Courage got close to Eustace for hypnotizing him again, but he fails and hypnotize the trainer and Jojo. The trainer becomes a tiny lizard after the hypnosis, instead Jojo turns into a tiny fish. The challenge continues but Eustace wins because the new form of Jojo is really weaker than the old. Trivia * Jojo is one of the Courage enemies which are "harmless" in terms of dangerousness. He only challenges Eustace but doesn't attempt to kill him (or someone else) or doing evil things. * Even if dolphin are sea mammals, Eustace call him "fish", probably for his ignorance and the appearance of the creature. ** However, when Courage hypnotizes Jojo and he becomes weaker, he becomes a little fish. * It's unknown if Jojo managed to return in his original form or not after the events of the episode where he appears. It's also unknown if he and his trainer continued to do shows. * Lot of famous character of the saga appears as a cameo in the aquapark of Jojo. Also the Evil Empress, who strangely was defeated to death before that event. * He is the only animals which performs in the aquapark, despite in real life aquaparks have more than 1 exemplar of sea mammals which does shows. Episodes # "''Aqua-Farmer''" Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Sea creatures Category:One time characters Category:Animals